Evie
Evelia, shortened Evie, is a gorgeous indie photo model and a freshman at Logenian National Academy. She joined Phoenix Corps following the path of her idol, Clover. E Being an earnest girl she is, Monika insisted on becoming a frontline fighter and managed to convince the captains and won the hearts of her seniors in the process, earning her the moniker of "Princess of AMCC" or the "Phoenix Princess". She is currently permitted to join combat missions and is training hard under the tutelage of every single Phoenix Corps's senior members. Although everyone knows that she is a Surajan, Monika herself hides the fact that she is a princess of Suraja and is actually the granddaughter of Emperor Sanjuras himself. Elizabeth is her childhood friend and personal bodyguard and is the only one who is aware of this fact, aside from the higher-ups of the academy. Due to her heritage, Monika has the potential to harness the ancient Sun Magic. However, it seems that she herself is not aware of her potential, at least for now... Appearance Evie has a long purple bluish hair sports a loosely braided golden hair which she often ties into a low ponytail in her more boyish outfits. She boasts an ideal body proportion for a model, with an insane legs:upper body ratio boosted by her slender long legs. In terms of looks, she is the current Madonnarivals Althea. Personality The one single perfect word to describe Evie would be "Foxy". Cheerful and outgoing, yet at times cunning and mysterious, she seems to know how to push the correct buttons of any given male. Unlike her fellow "guy magnet" Althea who shuts down further romantic advances, Evie knows she has tons of admirers and seems to have fun building her personal army of fanboys. S Fighting Style Monika is a jack of all trades with a wide range of skills. She is able to cast basic elemental and recovery spells as well as party buffs and debuffs. Monika also has adequate sword arts as her melee and defense options due to her status as a sword and board character. As a pupil to many of the seniors, Monika is used to quickly following up her mentors with the appropriate support. These factors make her a very high synergy character with most of the corps members. Unfortunately, even though she is a frontline melee character, Monika is rather unsuitable for the role and does not fare as well as other frontliners. She deals mediocre damage and has mediocre survivability, cannot heal as good as Ken or Shaun, and unable to assist as good as Aren or Eli. The inverse of Anthony, Monika suffers from a lack of morale and gets easily discouraged in major battles, sometimes fumbling and generally underperforming, further contributing to her weaknesses as a frontliner. Still, as a Surajan princess, it seems like she would learn a thing or two about leadership and willpower in the near future... Strengths * Available in most chapters and is a decent starting character. * Jack of all trades, Monika fits in literally any party composition due to her wide range of skills. * Access to decent Sword Arts and having a wide range of magic options, from offensive elemental spells to healing and support spells. * Sun Magic: Monika's unique skillset, received as a plot upgrade in mid-to-late game. An amazingly powerful set of spells with dual effect eg: Heals whole party and deals AoE damage at the same time, party buff and enemy debuffs at the same time, etc. Her ultimate is a real tempo changer that can save you from certain death, but kind of detrimental if the battle tempo is in your favor. Weaknesses * Jack of all trades, over-generalization makes her fall short compared to the rest of the cast. * Often fumbling in major battles. Underperforms against major bosses. * Extremely average stats and low survivability for a melee character. No unique buffs, no nothing. * Gets obsolete real fast as you get more playable characters, and she is often locked as an essential member in future chapters so you are more or less stuck with her.